1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coconut shredders and graters and more particularly pertains to a new coconut shredding/grating apparatus for allowing a user to shred and grate a coconut.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of coconut shredders and graters is known in the prior art. More specifically, coconut shredders and graters heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,088; U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,056; U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,479; U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,698; U.S. Pat. No. 1,554,516; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 335,615.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new coconut shredding/grating apparatus. The prior art includes housings with the coconuts being placed upon spits and rotated into stationary blades.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new coconut shredding/grating apparatus which has many of the advantages of the coconut shredders and graters mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new coconut shredding/grating apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art coconut shredders and graters, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a base member including main base portion having top and bottom sides; and also includes a housing being mounted upon the top side of the base member and having front, rear and side walls, and also having a hole being disposed through the front wall; and further includes a coconut shredding assembly including a motor being disposed in the housing and having a motor shaft, and also including a control assembly for energizing and operating the motor, and further including a coconut shredding member being detachably connected to the motor shaft for rotation therewith; and also includes a coconut support assembly including a coconut support member being removably secured upon the base member; and further includes a tray being removably disposed upon the base member for receiving shredded and grated coconut. None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the coconut shredding/grating apparatus in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and; should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new coconut shredding/grating apparatus which has many of the advantages of the coconut shredders and graters mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new coconut shredding/grating apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art coconut shredders and graters, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new coconut shredding/grating apparatus for allowing a user to shred and grate a coconut.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new coconut shredding/grating apparatus that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new coconut shredding/grating apparatus that is more safe than hand-held shredders and also saves the user substantial time in shredding and grating coconut.